Bella's Power
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Bella finally accepts Edwars proposal on the agreement that he will sleep with her on thier wedding night, but Bella does not intend to make it easy for him to wait that long. In the heat of passion she discovers where her power in their relationship lies. The begining is almost identical to in twilight (No copyright intended) however with a twist at the end.
1. Proposal - Bella

**Bella's POV**

"Look Edward, you're the one who's always talking about human experiences. Well this is something I want to experience. While I'm still human." He opened his mouth a few times to speak but just closed it again to continue thinking.

Finally a grin spread across his face. "Okay," he said, "On our wedding night."

"What? But..." I stumbled over my words realising just how long I would have to wait for him.

"Do we have a deal?" Edward asked me, ignoring my helpless look.

I looked away disappointed. "Fine." I grumbled at him.

His smile broadened. "So that's a yes?" He asked me expectantly.

Sensing it was my best option I replied saying, "Yes, that's a yes. But don't expect me to make it easy for you."

He smiled again and my annoyance faded when he leaned in for a kiss, but just before our lips met he pulled away. "Wait," he cautioned. "I want to do this right." He immediately stood up and walked around the bed to the opposite side of the room and opened a draw.

I groaned and fell backwards on the bed.

"Bella," Edward chuckled grabbing my arm and pulling me across the bed to stand on the floor facing him.

As he got down on one knee and gave his little speech my breath caught. I already knew my response but when he asked me properly I couldn't help but realise how much of a romantic he truly was.

"Yes." I somehow managed to say as he stood up placing the ring on my finger and kissing me.

The kiss began chastely and I eagerly deepened it. "Bella," he cautioned pulling away after a few moments. "I can't-" He began but stopped when I groaned loudly in annoyance and slipped out of his arms to throw myself down on the bed.

"Yeah yeah I get it. You don't want to hurt me." I waved him off. I knew I was being insufferable but I was desperate, I needed him NOW! A sudden idea struck me, I knew it was mean but, like I said, I was desperate. And besides, why did Edward get to call all the shots? How come he had all the power? Surely I had some power in this relationship too. I wasn't even sure if I could do it or not, but my body seemed to have no problem with the idea. "Edward you are being awfully mean." I pouted at him. "I don't know how it works for vampires, but as a human, I have needs. And it is rude of you to neglect them." I informed pretending to be upset.

"You don't understand how dangerous it is Bella, I could hurt you, or kill you, or... What are you doing?" He asked staring ar my fingers tracing my lips.

"Well just because you neglect my needs doesn't mean I'm going to neglect them." I grinned raking his body with my eyes and imagining him walking towards me, pressing his lips against my own, sliding his tongue gently into my mouth. I slipped my fingers inside my mouth momentarily to enhance my fantasy. I opened my eyes to view him again. Edward watched wide-eyed and in shock as I removed my fingers from my mouth and trailed them down my neck, chest, over my breast. Edward watched as I cupped my breast briefly before trailing my fingers over the nipple.

"Bella," he seemed to have remembered how to speak.

I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment but having Edward at my mercy like this was not an opportunity I was willing to pass up. "Stand over there." I ordered pointing to the wall opposite the bed.

"Why?" He asked cautiously doing as I said.

"So I can get a better look at you." I said sizing him up and leaning back to get comfortable. "Feel free to take off as much as you like." I invited him running my right hand under my shirt and across my stomach before bringing it up to cup my breast underneath my bra. I could feel my body heat up at my touch as I imagined it was his.

"Bella..." He began.

Did he know how to say anything besides my name? "Yes Edward?" I replied pulling off my shirt altogether. He paused as I brought my left hand across to my breasts and my right ventured down to my jeans. It did feel rather good to be touched like that, even if it was only by me, but it was embarrassing none the less because Edward could see me. If he were to participate I would have to problem with that, but him watching was both a little off-putting and arousing at the same time. But I enjoyed that I had him near speechless, I could now clearly see what little power I had in this relationship. And maybe it wasn't quite so little.

"Uh..." He watched me open the button on my jeans far to slowly. "What are you doing?"

"It's all quite simple Edward, you and I are going to satisfy my needs." I smiled at him as my hand made its way to the zipper of my jeans.

"Bella," there he goes again. My breath was beginning to speed up. "I can't... I can't touch you"

"But you're not touching me," I reminded him. "You are standing there looking like a god as always, while I watch you." My hand slowly slipped inside my pants. "And I would happily help you satisfy your needs if you ever so much as ask." I gently ran my fingers over my underwear and let out a small moan. "And like I said, feel free to remove whatever clothing you like, or better yet deal with that." I gestured to the tent in his pants with my eyes but only for a second before my head shot back and I gasped at the feel of my fingers pressing against my clitoris.

I quickly slid my fingers under my underwear and ran them across my pussy with increasing speed, not even attempting to stop the moan that came from my lips.

"Right." Edward nodded looking at anything but me. He was clearly as uncomfortable as he was turned on. "Well, I'll leave you to that then."

"Oh please..." I panted over exaggerating my arousal for his benefit. "It's better with you here. Even if you wont touch me. Just looking at you turns me on." I almost begged him.

He paused, and then apparently decided, "No. I'm sorry Bella, you will have to deal on your own."

"Now that's what I mean about neglect." I told him as he closed the door behind him.

I continued on for quite a while, teasing myself. After I'm not sure how long, I eventually ended up naked sliding my fingers in and out of myself and moaning far more than was necessary.

I could feel it close now, my stomach tightened and I forced my hips into the air, attempting to create more friction at my centre. Imagining that it was Edwards cold fingers in place of my own I cried out in pleasure, letting my voice fill the large empty house. "Oh my god... Edward yes!"

I was so caught up in my own little world of pleasure I didn't notice the door opening and closing until I was forced down onto my back with my arms pinned to my side looking into the lust filled eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Do you **not** know how to be quiet?" He demanded breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes and inhaled his cool, sweet scent. "Not when thinking about you no." I told him before opening my eyes to see his crazed expression as his eyes traveled down realising my complete lack of clothing.

He closed his eyes for a minute not moving while he thought carefully about what he was doing. "Don't move." His calm voice eventually ordered me. "Please. Just don't say anything that will make me realise exactly what I am about to do. And above all stay very, very still." Without opening his eyes his lips descended and engulfed mine.

His cold lips only seemed to encourage the fire in my body as he released my hands to gently cup my breast. His kisses trailed gently down my neck until I felt his breath between my breasts. His hand released me and trailed down from my chest and across my stomach. I whimpered at the loss in contact, but that turned into a gasp as his lips took its place gently caressing my nipple. I tried to stay still but I couldn't help my back from arching upwards as his fingers arrived at their destination between my thighs.

A growl erupted from Edwards throat and around my nipple, exciting me all the more, but none the less I held myself as still as I could. He switched breasts as he began slowly thrusting two fingers inside me. I failed to bite back a moan before giving in and panting "Oh Edward. Yes... God yes... Don't stop."

His fingers pumped harder in and out of me and the fire in my veins increased tenfold. My stomach tightened and my words unintelligible, I could feel myself thrashing around and gave up trying not to. Edward raised himself from my breasts and curled his fingers inside of me. That was my undoing. He pressed his lips to mine, swallowing my scream of pleasure as I came.

We drew apart and I smiled at him through my exhaustion. "That was amazing Edward." I told him ignoring his expression of both arousal and shock. "Would you like me to repay the favor?" I asked him sweetly.

He looked at me our faces still inches apart, and his erect member pressing against my naked thigh. "Um..." He hesitated and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "No, best not." In a flash he was gone and I didn't even bother trying not to laugh at him. He may have lost control for a moment but he was still a gentleman, and was most likely berating himself for his actions.

I curled up under the blankets and within a few minutes Edward was back. Holding me in his arms I could tell he had dealt with his "problem" before returning, and I chuckled sleepily before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I wasn't really sure what I expected to happen with this one. I decided I needed to write SOMETHING due to my awful case of writers block, and this just seemed to fall together. I have never written smut before so please review I'd like some feedback for later stories.**_


	2. Proposal - Edward

**Edward's POV**

"Look Edward, you're the one who's always talking about human experiences. Well this is something I want to experience. While I'm still human." I opened my mouth a few times to tell her... I don't know what to tell her. She was right, it was a human experience, and I didn't want to rob her of such things. But didn't she understand that it was not something she could get from me. But then again it wasn't really something I wanted her to get from someone else either. But if I were to try and give her what she needed, I could hurt her. Unless I was careful. Could I do that? Be _that_ careful. I haven't hurt her yet. Maybe. Could I? Suddenly an idea struck me.

I could feel the grin spread itself across my face. "Okay," I began, "On our wedding night." If Bella really wanted me, she would wait for me. Wait _with_ me. That is how it is supposed to be done, a bride and groom waiting for their wedding night. To make love together for their first times.

"What? But..." She stumbled over her words and I held back a chuckle.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked her, ignoring the desperate look that spread itself across her face.

Bella looked away hiding her pout. "Fine." She grumbled at me, which was altogether very cute.

In order for us to _have_ a wedding night, we would first have to have a wedding. So if Bella had accepted my deal that meant she would have to accept my proposal as well. "So that's a yes?" I asked her excitedly.

She paused to consider before agreeing, "Yes, that's a yes. But don't expect me to make it easy for you."

I could not contain my excitement and Bella's annoyed expression faded as I leaned in to kiss her, but just before our lips met I realised I had to propose before she could accept and pulled away. "Wait," I cautioned her. "I want to do this right." I waisted no time before standing up and walking around the bed to the opposite side of the room to open the draw where I kept my mother's wedding ring.

She groaned and fell backwards on the bed.

"Bella," I chuckled grabbing her arm and moving her across the bed to stand on the floor facing me. Her annoyance amused me to no end.

I bent down on one knee and professed my undying love to her. I poured my heart and soul out through my words to the woman I loved. Telling her everything I had always wanted her to know. She paused for a second and I wished I could read her mind.

"Yes." She squeaked out and I stood up to place my mother's ring on her finger and kiss her chastely. No, not my mother's ring. Her ring, Bella's ring. Bella is the woman I love, the woman whom I shall soon make my wife.

I lost myself in her lips, so beautifully soft, so delicious. And hello, another part of me had apparently decided to notice her too. That was when I realised just how intense our once innocent kiss had become. "Bella," I cautioned pulling away from her trying to ignore her effect on me all the while wishing I didn't have to. I could kiss my Bella forever. I like that, MY Bella. "I can't-" I began but was cut off by her loud groan of annoyance as she slipped out of my arms only to throw herself down on the bed.

"Yeah yeah I get it. You don't want to hurt me." She waved me off clearly very annoyed. Didn't she understand that it was frustrating for me too? Focusing on how aggravating she was being allowed me to will away a certain effect she had on me. And really she was being completely unreasonable. "Edward you are being awfully mean." She pouted at me in mock annoyance.** Where did the genuine annoyance go?** "I don't know how it works for vampires, but as a human, I have needs. And it is rude of you to neglect them." She informed me pretending to be upset. I could see the corners of her mouth wanting to curl up.

"You don't understand how dangerous it is Bella, I could hurt you, or kill you, or... What are you doing?" I completely lost my train of thought as her fingers began tracing her lips while she wore a distant expression.

"Well just because you neglect my needs doesn't mean I'm going to neglect them." Bella grinned cheekily as her eyes travelled hungrily over my body. She slipped one, and then two, of her fingers inside her mouth and I tried not to imagine other things travelling past those lips. She opened her eyes to view me again but I could not force my eyes to leave her lips. My _friend_ had decided to come back into play and would not be banished so easily this time. I watched in shock as she removed her fingers from her lips and trailed them down her neck, chest, over her breasts with a painful slowness. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her hands as she cupped her breast briefly before trailing her fingers over her nipple.

**I am in big trouble.** I thought as the tightness in my pants increased to the point it was straining my zipper.

"Bella," I somehow managed to force out.

I watched as a blush crept across her cheeks. "Stand over there." She ordered pointing to the wall opposite the bed.

"Why?" I asked cautiously doing as she said, trying to wear of my shock and arousal by walking.

"So I can get a better look at you." Bella informed me sizing me up and leaning back to make herself more comfortable. "Feel free to take off as much as you like." She invited him running her right hand under her shirt and across her stomach before bringing it up to cup breast underneath her bra. I stood there frozen in place by her movements.

I could sense the danger, if this series of events were to continue, I didn't know if I could control myself. "Bella..." I tried again.

"Yes Edward?" She smirked removing her shirt. I stood frozen at the sight of her as I watched her bring her left hand across to her breasts and her right ventured down to the buckle of her jeans.

"Uh..." I realised I was supposed to be speaking but I was too bust watching her open the button on her jeans far to slowly. "What are you doing?" I asked, this woman was insanely good at derailing my train of thought.

"It's all quite simple Edward," Bella explained with a mischievous tone in her voice. "You and I are going to satisfy my needs." She smiled at me eagerly as her hand travelled towards the zipper of her jeans.

"Bella," I tried once more. I could hear her breath beginning to speed up. "I can't... I can't touch you"

"But you're not touching me," Bella reminded me smugly. "You are standing there looking like a god as always, while I watch you." Her hand slowly slipped inside her pants, and it took all I had not to reach inside mine as I had become painfully hard from watching her erotic display. "And I would happily help you satisfy your needs if you ever so much as ask." I wanted so badly to take her up on that offer, but I just watched tight-lipped and unmoving as she gently ran her fingers over her underwear and let out a small moan. "And like I said, feel free to remove whatever clothing you like, or better yet deal with that." She gestured to the tent in my pants with her eyes for no more than a second before her head shot back into the pillow as she gasped. I found myself wishing for a better view of what her fingers were doing to her, preferably without her jeans in the way

The erect member in my pants twitched in response to the moan that came from my love's lips.

"Right." I nodded uncomfortably looking at anything but Bella knowing I could take it no longer. "Well, I'll leave you to that then." I said turning away.

"Oh please..." Bella panted looking far too tempting for her own good. "It's better with you here. Even if you wont touch me. Just looking at you turns me on." She begged me and I knew I couldn't stay. Knowing I had that effect on her intensified my desire.

It took all I had to walk away right then. "No. I'm sorry Bella, you will have to deal on your own." I told her regretfully.

"Now that's what I mean about neglect." Her words reached me as I closed the door without looking back.

I leant against the door for a moment but I could still hear her deep breaths, smell her musky sent, I needed to get downstairs NOW!

Once downstairs I began looking for anything I could find to distract myself. I began reading the first book I could find, which just happened to be a romance novel, but that turned out to be a bad idea as the book in question involved a sex scene, I quickly distracted myself by letting my mind wander to thoughts of things that were not sexual or arousing as I attempted to ignore the object of my desires moans of pleasure increasing in volume. I thought of how I had proposed earlier, how Bella had said yes and I had placed the ring on her finger. My mother's ring. Bella's ring now. My mother would have loved her.

I couldn't help but wish that all this had happened differently. If I had never been turned, if Bella had been born in my time, we could have done things right, she could have met my parents, they would have loved her, my mother especially. I imagined introducing her to my parents, announcing our engagement, getting married, starting a family, Bella and I. But no, that can never be. My parents are dead, I watched them die and was robbed of my chance to go with them. Bella was born in this century, and this is how things are. But we will make this okay, we will make this right, this will be our right.

It _had_ been working, until of course I heard Bella's screams of pleasure filling the almost empty house. "Oh my god... Edward yes!" And then I was right back where I had started, only worse. I gritted my teeth before running upstairs with a mix of anger and frustration.

I tore open my bedroom door to find Bella, my Bella, naked on my bed, cupping her breast with her hips in the air thrusting her fingers inside of herself repeatedly, crying out my name in ecstasy. I was hit with the musky scent of her arousal and my already stiff cock hardened at the sight and I knew wasn't thinking straight as in my attempt to stop her I pulled both her arms from her body to pin her wrists beside her head and force her body back to the bed, and in doing so I ended up on top of her.

"Do you **not** know how to be quiet?" I demanded angrily my unnecisary breath heavy and forced from my state of intense arousal.

Her eyes closed and she drew in a breath looking as beautifully irresistable as ever. "Not when thinking about you no." Her seductive voice answered as I realised my position and looked down between us feeling my eyes involuntarily travel down her irrisistable body rather lacking of clothes.

I closed my eyes to carefully consider my position. I wanted her and she wanted me. I needed her, and she was all to willing. I could hurt her. But... If I was careful. "Don't move." I instructed her somehow sounding calm through my desperation. "Please. Just don't say anything that will make me realise exactly what I am about to do. And above all stay very, very still." I begged her not to make me start thinking rationally. Without opening my eyes, I brought my lips down to engulf Bella's soft sweet lips.

I felt her body heat up as I gently released her wrists and brought my hands down to carefully cup her breasts. I trailed my kisses down her neck almost afraid to make contact with her skin until I reached the space between her breasts. My hand released her and continued its journey down her chest and across her smooth stomach. Bella whimpered at the loss in contact, but that quickly turned into a gasp as my lips locked around her nipple, gently caressing it with my tongue. As my fingers slipped between her thighs she arched her back up.

A growl erupted from my throat and around her nipple in anger of her breaking my not moving rule. She froze in place and I was free to explore her excited body. I switched breasts and carefully inserted two fingers inside of her dripping centre. A loud moan escaped her but I no longer cared, I enjoyed hearing what I did to her, knowing how I made her feel. Taking my lack of chastising her as permission she broke out panting, "Oh Edward. Yes... God yes... Don't stop."

My fingers pumped harder in and out of her, her intense warmth and words which were growing unintelligible spurring me on. Her walls tightened around my fingers and she began thrashing about ignoring my instruction and encouraging my body's reaction. I raised myself from her succulent breasts and curled my fingers inside of her. Pressing my lips to hers, I swallowed her scream of pleasure as she came around my fingers.

I pulled back to look at her and she smiled at me through her exhaustion. "That was amazing Edward." She panted. Meanwhile I had come to my senses and was both insanely aroused and in shock at what I had just done. "Would you like me to repay the favor?" Bella asked me sweetly.

I looked at her in shock, our faces still inches apart, and my fully erect member pressing against her naked thigh through my jeans. "Um..." I hesitated, now that I was thinking rationally again as she smiled at my reaction. "No, best not." I squeezed out and in a flash I was out of the room hearing her laughter in my wake.

What was I thinking? The things I had just done to her. I should have more respect for her than that, even if she wont.

But I couldn't forget the feel of her body, the taste of her lips, the sounds of her pleasure, pleasure I gave her. I became painfully aware of the hardness in my pants and knew it would not go away this time. Without paying attention to where I was I unzipped my jeans and pulled my clothes out-of-the-way enough to free my hard on. My fingers were still wet with the result of Bella's orgasm. I considered licking it off but decided instead to run those fingers up my length, moaning quietly as I smeared her juices along my cock, imagining the feel of rubbing it against her wet centre. When I could bear it no longer I grabbed my erection and began pumping it, slowly at first but quickly becoming faster and faster as I imagined the feel of being inside her.

I remembered the sound of her screams as my name fell off her lips, and her name quietly escaped mine. My head fell back as I furiously pulled back and forth pleasuring myself, imagining her warm hand in the place of my cold one, and remembering the feel of her hot body before as she cried out my name over and over. I remembered the feel of her tongue and the image of it wrapped around my cock was enough to send me over the edge and I came into my hand and over my stomach covering my shirt.

I looked around realising I was in Emmett and Rosalie's room. I froze not sure of what to do, I would never live this down. I sprang into action cleaning up and removing all evidence of what I had done, opening the window so the smell would be gone my morning, knowing they wouldn't be back till the afternoon.

I silently crept into my room to see Bella curled up under the blankets. She didn't look at me, so I quickly grabbed another shirt and slipped it on before climbing in bed with her, holding her in my arms. Bella curled into me and chuckled sleepily before dozing off, laying against my chest.

* * *

_**Authors Note: As was requested, Edwards POV from this story. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to rooslovesjackson for requesting it, I enjoyed writing it far more than I expected. I hope you like it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Don't Wake The Dog - Edward

**Edward's POV**

I hated watching her in that mutts arms. And what he would think about her was aggravating to watch without breaking his jaw, but Bella would be upset if I did. I watched her stir slightly and open her eyes.

"Edward?" She mumbled and I crept over to her.

"Hey, your awake." I commented as I entered her line of sight. "Are you still cold?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm burning up in here." She told me and I helped her out of the sleeping bag without waking the snoring werewolf.

"Better?" I asked her and she sighed.

"A little, there is no happy medium of temperatures out here is there." She said rolling her eyes, it wasn't a question. "I guess you will have to cool me down then wont you." She commented, holding her arms out and speaking in that sultry voice of hers.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. "But I don't want to make you too cold." I told her as we embraced.

"Well then you will have to warm me up as well." Bella joked, snuggling into me.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, that is Jacob's fortay." I told her sadly.

"No it's not." My Bella contradicted me. "Only you can heat me up with your cold touch Edward." She informed me, moving to look into my eye with her cheeky grin. "Only you can make me all hot and bothered like you did the other night." She said and I caught onto her meaning.

"Bella," I began to explain. "The other night was a mistake, a lapse in judgement. I love you, and I _want_ to touch you like that, but we have to wait. I shouldn't have before, and I won't again." I told her and, thankfully, I did not seem to have offended her.

"Then don't touch me," She said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Let me touch you." Well that was not what I expected.

I knew I could not convince her not to, but perhaps I could convince her that now was not the time. "Bella," I protested. "Jacob is right there."

"And if I were to wake him up and ask him to fuck me he would not hesitate to do so." Her words surprised me. "But I am over here, with you. He wants me, but you have me. I would take being able to touch you over sex with him any day. I want you Edward, he is right there and I want you. Someone you know very well wants to touch me is right there, but he can't have me, you can." Bella whispered seductively, and it was honestly turning me on. It shouldn't, but it was. Somehow the idea of something happening with him right there and completely oblivious was arousing, in a way.

Bella brought her lips to mine and I could not help but return her kiss with passion. I tightened my arms around he and held her body close to mine. I was enjoying the feeling of her body against mine, until I felt her hand make its way to my belt buckle. "Bella," I warned as I pulled back immediately. "I never said yes." I told her.

"You don't need to say it." She said as she moved back to continue her work with my pants. I should have stop her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I wanted this too much.

She freed my hard on from the confines of my jeans and I hissed at her warm hands. "Shh." She warned. "You don't want to wake Jacob, unless you want him to watch." She was a cheeky little minx when she wanted to be, and it was incredibly sexy.

Her hand wrapped around my hard member and she began to stroke me slowly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back at the sensation, desperate not to make a sound.

Bella trailed kisses down my throat as she sped up her movements and I clenched my hands into fists. She kissed me again and I slid my tongue into her mouth, grabbing her neck with my previously clenched fist and angling her head to allow myself better access. Not wanting to be insensitive to her needs, I moved my other hand to touch her through her jeans, enjoying her resulting moan before she stopped herself from making any more noise and waking the dog in the tent.

Her grip tightened as I slid my hand inside her jeans and massaged her clitoris with my thumb, while stroking her entrance with my finger. She bit my lip to hold back a moan and started rocking her hips back and forth. I began trusting into her hand in response and neither of us dared break our lip lock, in fear of the noises we would make if we did not muffle each others moans.

Our muffled moans grew louder as we both drew close to our orgasms and I had to struggle not to finish before her. Her body stiffened and she wrapped her arm around my neck, kissing me deeply to avoid her cries of pleasure from being heard, the sensation of her not-so-gentle touch was what pushed me over the edge and caused me to cover both our shirts with the result of my pleasure.

Once she had got her breath back she kissed me again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her before pointing out that she should probably change her shirt and apologising.

"I don't mind." She said with a shy smile. "It was worth it to finally touch you."

Once we had changed I left to get rid of our dirty clothes before Jacob woke up. How did she keep managing to talk me into these thing?

* * *

_**Author Note: I never intended to keep writing chapters for this story, but I recently got to thinking about how the night in the tent would be affected by the events of the previous night, and it just seemed to fall together. I may someday add Bella's POV of this chapter.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Don't Wake The Dog - Bella

**Bella's POV**

I could feel the veil of sleep slowly lifting, I blinked a few times to adjust to the light, or lack thereof. "Edward?" I mumbled grogily and I heard him move towards me.

"Hey, your awake." His silky voice noted as he came into my vision. "Are you still cold?" He asked me, I instantly realised how scorching it was in here and shook her head.

"I'm burning up in here." I mumbled, sweating from the heat. Edward responded by helping me out of the sleeping bag. I was surprised he didn't wake Jake in the process.

I almost groaned from the touch of his cool skin.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. "Better?" He asked and I couldn't help but sigh.

I considered his question as the cold of his skin was a little too chilly against my overly heated skin. "A little, there is no happy medium of temperatures out here is there." I could not help but roll my eyes as I spoke. I observed his perfectly sculpted body carefully, deciding I did not want to go back to sleep quite yet. "I guess you will just gave to cool me down then wont you?" I teased, holding my arms out to him and causing him to chuckle.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I revelled in his cool touch. "But I don't want to make you too cold." He protested. I almost laughed in response.

"Well then you will have to warm me up as well." I joked, snuggling closer too him.

The incredibly delectable man with his arms around me sighed. "Unfortunately, that is Jacob's fortay." He said sadly.

Oh hell no, I would never let Jacob touch me like that. "No it's not." I immediately contradicted him. "Only you can heat me up with your cold touch Edward." I said cheekily as I looked him in the eye. "Only you can make me all hot and bothered like you did the other night." I assured him.

"Bella," he started in that voice that made me roll my eyes, I knew _exactly_ what he was going to say. "The other night was a mistake, a lapse in judgement. I love you, and I _want_ to touch you like that, but we have to wait. I shouldn't have before, and I won't again." He vowed and I swore to myself that I would not let him keep his word.

"Then don't touch me," I insisted and I had to hold back a smirk as he sighed in relief. "Let me touch you." He was instantly worried.

"Bella," Edward began. "Jacob is right there." He reminded me.

I would _not_ let him get out of this that easily. "And if I were to wake him up and ask him to fuck me he would not hesitate to do so." He blinked in shock of my statement. "But I am over here," I continued immediately, "with you. He wants me, but you have me." assured him, feeding his ego. "I would take being able to touch you over sex with him any day. I want you Edward, he is right there and I want you. Someone you know very well wants to touch me is right there, but he can't have me, you can." I whispered that last part in what I hope was a seductive tone.

I kissed him hesitantly and he returned my affections tenfold. I felt his arms tighten around me and my hand slowly made its way to his belt. Edward reacted immediately. "Bella," He cautioned. "I never said yes."

God he is frustrating, and I love him. "You don't need to say it." I informed him and made quick work of undoing his pants to release what was hidden from me.

Edward hissed as I grabbed his stiff member. I suddenly remembered Jacob sleeping not two feet from us and the rush it gave me to know we were doing this right under his nose was exhilarating. "Shh." I warned Edward. "You don't want to wake Jacob, unless you want him to watch." I taunted, wriggling my eyebrows.

I wrapped my hand around his arousal and began to stroke it slowly. My breath was speeding up as I pleasured him. I don't know when Edward had closed his eyes but his struggle to keep silent was evident on his face.

I kissed down his neck while I pumped him harder, enjoying his reaction as I did so. This time when I kissed his sweet lips Edward slid his cold delicious tongue in my eager mouth. He grabbed my neck with one hand, taking control of the kiss. I felt his cool touch through my jeans. I couldn't help but moan in response, thankfully, the noise did not wake Jacob. I was sure to be silent after that.

Edward slid his hand inside my jeans and I felt my grip on him tighten as his thumb came into contact with my clit. One of his other fingers gently caressed my dripping entrance and I bit my lip to hold back the next moan that tried to escape my lips. I rocked my hips, searching for friction which he happily provided by thrusting his hand where I needed it most. I attached my lips to his cold delicious ones and refused to release them as we continued to please each other. With our mouths were pressed together, we couldn't make a sound, or we would at least be quieter.

Despite my attempt to reduce the noise, our muffled moans grew steadily louder and I found myself thrusting my hips harder to meet his touch. I felt my muscles go rigid and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, kissing him with all my might so as not to scream out my orgasm. In reaction to my suddenly more extreme affections, Edward's hard member, that I have already decided I will taste one day, exploded, covering both of our clothed stomachs as the inaudible moan rumbled through his chest.

I released his lips, panting heavily. "I love you." I whispered as soon as I was able.

"I love you too." He assured me. Edward's eyes then dropped to the mess we had made. "You _might_ want to change your shirt." He suggested apologetically before adding. "Sorry."

I couldn't hold back my smile. "I don't mind." I assured him. "It was worth it to finally touch you." I added shyly.

I changed my shirt and handed it to Edward, along with my soaked underwear which he shyly accepted and disappeared with the evidence while I climbed back into the sleeping bag with Jacob, once again seeking the warmth I had denied my body.

Jacob groaned and wrapped his arms around my body. "What's that smell?" He mumbled, his words barely coherent in his half awake state.

"Nothing Jake," I assured him in a soft whisper as I stroked his head. "Go back to sleep." And thankfully, he did.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Took me a while to get around to it, but I hope you enjoy it, was kinda fun to write.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
